De zorros y montañas demoniacas
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke queda atrapado bajo una fuerte tormenta y la crecida del río termina arrastrándolo hasta casi ahogarlo. Salva la vida gracias a que es rescatado por un hermoso chico de inusual cabello rubio, aunque de largas y afiladas garras. Betareader: Hibari Kyouya.
1. Prólogo

**Resumen: **Uchiha Sasuke queda atrapado bajo una fuerte tormenta y la crecida del río termina arrastrándolo hasta casi ahogarlo. Salva la vida gracias a que es rescatado por un hermoso chico de inusual cabello rubio, aunque de largas y afiladas garras. Betareader: Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

><p><strong>"El amor verdadero es como los fantasmas: todos hablan de él, pero pocos lo han visto". <strong>

**Dicho popular.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto y TV Tokyo. No lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**Capítulo beteado por Hibari Kyouya, ¡muchas gracias por tu ayuda! :D**

**Prólogo**

**Advertencias: **

OoC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Long Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p><em>Esta historia está dedicada especialmente a las personas que comentaron un fanfic anterior, "Nieve en la montaña". Breyito-Black-Lupin, Goten Trunks5, nayumi, Tarian FUKAI, <em>_00Katari-Hikari-chan00, Moon-9215, Coco Cu, Fabianadat, Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG, y Lanasheya, en FF. Además de HIKA CHAN, adele, KAISER, nayki, y KuroTsuki, en AY._

* * *

><p>Cuando Sasuke escuchó los truenos que estremecían la cabaña, imaginó las nubes negras que se arremolinarían con furia en el cielo, y entonces el muchacho maldijo por lo bajo. Una fuerte tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse sobre la aldea, pero gracias al holgazán de Nara Shikamaru, él todavía seguía ocupado. Entre preparar los remedios adecuados y cuidar del enfermo chico, encontrar tiempo para adentrarse en el bosque le fue imposible.<p>

-La fiebre bajó -le anunció el moreno a la preocupada madre de Shikamaru, Yoshino, al mismo tiempo que colocaba otra vez un paño mojado sobre la frente del muchacho de cabello castaño, después de comprobar su temperatura-. Y con lo que le di dormirá toda la noche, así que no va a morirse... por desgracia.

La mujer que se encontraba con el Uchiha soltó un audible suspiro de alivio y se apresuró a colocarse junto al futón donde descansaba su hijo. Una vez que el curandero terminaba con su trabajo les era permitido a los afligidos parientes acercársele al enfermo. Poca le importó a Yoshino que las últimas palabras dichas por Sasuke tenían marcado obvio rencor, toda Konoha conocía el amargo carácter del herbolario y su tono no era ninguna sorpresa. En opinión de la Nara, lo que le hacía falta al moreno era conseguir una buena esposa, demasiado tiempo orando en el cementerio no podría ser bueno para alguien tan joven.

-Siga poniéndole compresas frías -le indicó Sasuke mientras guardaba sus cosas a toda prisa dentro de un bolso, que luego se colgó al hombro-, que le dé un trago a esto cuando despierte -añadió, entregándole también una pequeño frasco de cristal, con la tapa sellada con cera.

Yoshino aceptó agradecida la medicina, y el gesto feliz de la mujer provocó que el Uchiha frunciera el entrecejo. Por mucha gratitud que sintiera la Nara hacia él, no compensaba el tiempo que había perdido atendiendo al atolondrado de su vástago.

-La próxima vez que a su hijo se le ocurra dormir a la intemperie, no se moleste en llamarme -la amenazó Sasuke, antes de dirigirse a la puerta y cerrarla de golpe. Sin detenerse a pensar en su comportamiento grosero, el moreno se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia ya caían sobre él.

-Tengo algunos sacos de arroz -dijo una voz ronca a la izquierda del Uchiha, y cuando el herbolario giro su cabeza en aquella dirección se encontró con el rostro marcado de Shikaku-. En cuanto Shikamaru se recupere, hare que te lleve uno.

El Uchiha asintió en silencio, a pesar de que le parecía un precio exorbitante por una fiebre. Aunque comprendía al hombre, contando aquella ocasión en que Shikaku fue atacado por unos lobos y se le envenenó la sangre, era la segunda ocasión en que un miembro de la familia Nara le debía la vida. Puede que el hombre no apreciara a Sasuke especialmente, pero al pagar con generosidad trataba de asegurarse de que el herbolario estuviera a la puerta de su casa cuando se le necesitara, así fuera media noche, y así el moreno soltara pestes a cada segundo.

Se despidió del Nara con un seco cabezazo, mientras el hombre se introducía en su cabaña. Los pasos del moreno se dirigieron con firmeza al bosque que rodeaba la aldea y que se encontraba al pie de la montaña más alta de la región. Aunque había anochecido desde hacía varias horas, el Uchiha no dudo en introducirse entre los viejos y altos árboles, consciente de los peligros del lugar, pero también de la importancia de la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Sasuke iba en busca de unas flores nocturnas, de color blanco, que solo se encontraban al final del invierno; hermosas, pero tan delicadas que no quedaría ni una sola luego de la primera lluvia de primavera. Los pétalos eran importantes porque servían para tratar el envenenamiento de la sangre. El muchacho había encontrado los capullos hace apenas dos días, luego de semanas intensas de búsqueda, y cuando por fin las flores deberían encontrarse abiertas, listas para ser cortadas, ¡el holgazán de Shikamaru le arruinaba los planes! Tal vez si el estirado de Danzō se hubiera dignado a atender al Nara, Sasuke no se habría entretenido.

Cuando el Uchiha se topó con la orilla del río a mitad del bosque, el moreno no pudo evitar soltar varias maldiciones en voz alta. En un día normal, el agua, helada como sólo el agua de montaña podía estarlo, no superaba la altura de sus tobillos, pero ahora con apenas dar un vistazo a los remolinos oscuros, Sasuke podría asegurar que le llegarían a las rodillas, y si no iba con cuidado incluso a la cintura.

Resignándose a que tendría que mojarse, el herbolario se acomodó el bolso por encima de la cabeza y se introdujo en el frío torrente. No era usual que el Uchiha cometiera semejante acto de insensatez, pero las flores solo podrían recolectarse una vez al año y eran demasiado importantes para la aldea. Ya que el moreno era el único herbolario en varios días de camino a la redonda, y varias veces el improvisado curandero de los pobladores, era el deber de Sasuke conseguir sus preciados pétalos.

Demasiado concentrado en su travesía, además de limitado por los pobres sentidos propios de los seres humanos, Sasuke no se percató de las dos figuras que lo observaban cobijados por la furia de la tormenta.

-¿Cómo se atreve a cruzar mis aguas con esta lluvia? -ladró un muchacho de revuelto cabello castaño-. ¡Los humanos ya no tiene respeto por nada!

El chico que había hablado tenía una pinta increíblemente salvaje. Su cabello, de un oscuro color marrón, estaba cortado en mechones desiguales que se le erizaban como el pelaje de un lobo a punto de atacar. Los ojos eran negros, y dos marcas triangulares escarlatas le cruzaban cada mejilla. Un collar de piedras de río sin pulir, sobre las que estaban grabadas algunos toscos kanjis, le rodeaban el cuello varias veces.

No llevaba puesto otra cosa más que unos gastados pantalones de algodón grises; el resto, su torso, sus brazos e incluso sus pies estaban desnudos, pero de toda la terrorífica apariencia del muchacho, lo que más miedo provocaría en un humano que se lo topará de pronto, serían los largos colmillos que llegaban a su labio inferior y las afiladas garras que lucía en cada mano.

-No digas eso, Kawa **(1)** -dijo el chico que se encontraba a su lado, torciendo la boca con reprobación-. A mí me parece que es valiente, dattebayo.

El muchacho que estaba acompañando a Kawa poseía una indómita apariencia, similar a la de su camarada. El cabello del demonio, algo más bajo en estatura que el otro, era de un singular tono dorado y sus ojos de un brillante color azul. Vestía una yukata blanca, algo ajustada y sin mangas, bajo el que resaltaba un haneri azul marino. Unos guantes largos, de un vivaz color rojo, que se ajustaban desde el dedo anular de sus manos, cubrían buena parte de los brazos del rubio. Alrededor de sus muñecas sobresalían unas pulseras de gruesas cuentas de madera. Bajo la cintura llevaba unos extraños pantalones bombachos, del mismo color escarlata que los guantes.

El muchacho completaba su atuendo con un obi negro rodeándole el talle, encima del cual colocaba unos cuantos adornos de metal. Iba descalzo, pero uno dejaba de prestarle atención a sus pies desnudos para observar con cuidado su cara. No eran las tres marcas que surcaban cada mejilla lo que llamaban la atención, sino los enormes cuernos que sobresalían de la frente del de ojos azules. Además estaban las colas, nueve colas esponjosas de color rojizo que se agitaban a sus espaldas y no parecían mojarse con el agua de la lluvia.

Kawa se inclinó hacia enfrente para poder ver mejor a su amigo, que colgaba boca abajo en la misma rama donde él se encontraba de pie, y frunció el entrecejo al ver la mirada brillante del rubio, clavada en el humano que luchaba contra la corriente del río.

-Te ablandaste, Yama **(2)** -gruñó Kawa, saltando del árbol hacia el suelo y sonriendo de forma malvada-. Pero no te encariñes mucho con el humano...

-¡Kawa! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer?! -bramó el chico llamado Yama, corriendo detrás del otro muchacho-. ¡Déjalo tranquilo!

-Solo voy a jugar un poco con él -canturreó el castaño, al tiempo que le daba la espalda al rubio y alzaba sus manos al cielo-. ¡A enseñarle un poco de respeto! -gritó mientras se relamía los largos colmillos.

Como si solo hubiera estado esperando la señal de Kawa, la tormenta arreció hasta límites escalofriantes; los árboles se agitaron y estuvieron a punto de caerse, Sasuke tuvo que aferrase con fuerza a los bordes resbaladizos de una roca cuando la crecida del agua amenazó con arrastrarlo.

-¡Basta, dattebayo! -rugió Yama, con la mirada encendida debido a la furia-. ¡Basta, basta, Kawa! -el rubio sujetó a su compañero por el brazo, y comenzó a zarandearlo con la intención de detenerlo.

Al demonio con las marcas rojas en las mejillas le bastó darle un empujón al rubio para quitárselo de encima. Soltando una carcajada maliciosa, que fue acompañada por varios relámpagos, los cuales iluminaron el oscuro cielo, Kawa agitó con más ahincó sus manos, incitando al aguacero con su salvaje baile.

Los ojos azules se giraron aterrados al agua, donde Sasuke luchaba por su vida. Por un instante se pudo ver la figura del herbolario, con las ropas y el cabello empapados, y las uñas arañando la pulida superficie de la piedra de río, antes de que el furioso torrente se lo tragara. De inmediato el rubio dio un paso en dirección hacia el Uchiha, pero con rapidez fue detenido por Kawa, al ser sujetado de forma ruda por los hombros.

-No es de los nuestros -gruñó el castaño, aumentando la fuerza del agarre que tenía sobre Yama.

Ante las palabras del otro demonio, el rubio soltó un siseo entre los dientes y alzó la mano contraria hacia su amigo, quien lo soltó de inmediato. Cuatro rasguños sangrantes aparecieron en el pecho de Kawa, y el chico se llevó una mano perezosa a las heridas, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-No voy a olvidar esto, Yama -le advirtió el muchacho de los ojos negros, para luego llevarse un dedo a la boca y lamer el viscoso líquido rojizo que había en él; después desapareció fundiéndose en una sobrenatural neblina gris.

El rubio hizo lo propio al desvanecerse en medio de una nube de humo rojo; para la siguiente vez que su silueta surgió en el paisaje se encontraba de pie encima de la corriente del río. El agua creaba ondas alrededor de los pies descalzos de Yama y el viento le agitaba los cabellos y las colas del zorro, pero por lo demás no parecía hacerle caso al huracán que lo rodeaba. La mirada celeste estaba clavada con insistencia en los embravecidos remolinos de agua bajo sus plantas.

Hasta que una mano blanca se elevó desde las profundices del oscuro torrente y las garras del demonio se afianzaron a ella desesperadamente.

**つづく**

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí estoy yo~~ Entregandoles una nueva historia a pesar de tener muchos pendientes~~ No me odien -3- Este fanfic es la esperada (aja...) versión larga del fanfic "Nieve en la montaña", y esta hecho para: 1) festejar el cumpleaños de Naruto, 2) participar en el Festival Literario SasuNaru (busquenlo en face), y 3) porque el SasuNaru es hermoso... había otro razón para publicarlo pero no la recuerdo :B mi cerebro ocupa azúcar y mi cuerpo un baño urgente O: ¡Cuidense, y por favor dejen un pequeño comentario para saber que les parece la historia! C:<strong>

**(1)** Kawa: Río en japonés.

**(2)** Yama: Montaña en japonés.

**_Próxima actualización: 10 de Noviembre_**

**Zaludos**

**Zaphy**

**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le. **


	2. Capítulo 1, Uzuki

**Resumen: **Uchiha Sasuke queda atrapado bajo una fuerte tormenta y la crecida del río termina arrastrándolo hasta casi ahogarlo. Salva la vida gracias a que es rescatado por un hermoso chico de inusual cabello rubio, aunque de largas y afiladas garras. Betareader: Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

><p><strong>"El amor verdadero es como los fantasmas: todos hablan de él, pero pocos lo han visto". <strong>

**Dicho popular.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto y TV Tokyo. No lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**Capítulo beteado por Hibari Kyouya, ¡muchas gracias por tu ayuda! :D**

**Capítulo 1. Uzuki**

**Advertencias: **

OoC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Long Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p><em>Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a las personas que añadieron como favorita a la historia anterior, "Nieve en la montaña", o no perdieron la esperanza de que la continuara al seguirla. Breyito-Black-Lupin, BeatoJaegerjarques, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, Coco Cu, nakatsu-suichi, Fabianadat, Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG, shameblack, VioletaBlak, AkariU, Bigotesde, ilusionesenpapel, Zanzamaru, Moon-9215, Mizu-chan, y DeiUchiha x3.<em>

* * *

><p>No le costó mucho al demonio Yama usar su fuerza sobrenatural para sacar al herbolario del río, solo le bastó darle un pequeño tirón a la mano del Uchiha para que la cabeza del moreno estuviera fuera del agua y los pulmones del humano se llenaran con aire otra vez. Nada más Sasuke pudo notar que no volvía a hundirse en el helado arroyo, estiró su mano libre para sujetarse de uno de los hombros del rubio, y cuando el moreno alzó la vista, buscando la explicación de su milagroso rescate, se topó con la mirada azul de una siniestra criatura.<p>

Fue un mero impulso lo que llevó al Uchiha a golpear al rubio para alejarlo lo más posible, haciendo que a Yama se le escapara un agudo grito y soltara al humano. El cuerpo del herbolario volvió a hundirse como una piedra dentro del profundo afluente de agua.

-¡No, no, no! -chilló el muchacho de ojos azules, hincándose sobre la negra superficie del río y deslizando sus manos por el agua con desesperación, como si pudiera apartar el líquido para ver en sus profundidades-. ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Con cada minuto que pasaba y al notar que Sasuke no volvía a la superficie, la angustia se apoderaba de la mente del rubio demonio. Yama tragó saliva con dificultad y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire; era muy peligroso adentrarse en el territorio de Kawa cuando su amigo se encontraba enojado con él, el otro demonio tenía un humor mucho más cambiante que el suyo además de un carácter algo hiriente, pero justo en aquel momento no le quedaba otra opción.

La criatura rubia cerró los ojos, relajando los músculos tensos de su cuerpo, y Yama se sumergió dentro del río, siguiendo el destino del herbolario. La presión del agua a su alrededor era impresionante, pero nada que no pudiera controlar. Aunque para el humano dudaba que fuera lo mismo. El demonio volvió su cabeza en todas direcciones, y no tardó en verlo enfrente de él, apenas a un brazo de distancia. El muchacho de cabello negro tenía enredada una planta fibrosa alrededor del tobillo, quizás un alga, motivo por el que no había logrado salir de nuevo.

El rostro del humano estaba demasiado pálido para el gusto de Yama, además que comenzaba a tornarse azul, pero para cuando el rubio se colocó delante del Uchiha, el moreno se encontraba aún consciente, lo suficiente como para retroceder y lucir un gesto desafiante en la cara.

-Voy a ayudarte, dattebayo -declaró el de ojos azules, tratando de tranquilizar al curandero, pero sólo provocó que el humano abriera la boca por la sorpresa y más agua entrara en sus pulmones.

¡Y no era para menos! El demonio con el que Sasuke se había topado en medio de una tormenta, no solo lo perseguía, ¡sino que era capaz de hablar debajo del agua! Asustado por la cantidad de agua que tragaba el humano, Yama le colocó la palma sobre los labios.

-Te sacare de aquí -prometió el rubio con firmeza, viendo justo a los ojos negros que poseía el herbolario-. Te sacare de aquí -repitió Yama, insistente, al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello del Uchiha con sus brazos y tomaba impulso para guiarlo hacia la superficie.

Poco a poco, aunque todavía con cierta renuencia, el moreno se abrazó a la cintura del demonio, su única salvación. La voz de la criatura resultaba extraña para Sasuke, demasiado lenta y amortiguada debido a la cantidad de agua que los rodeaba, pero no le quedaba más que dejarse llevar. No es como si pudiera hacer otra cosa, y quizás, solo quizás, aquel sonido le inspiraba un ligero atisbo de confianza.

La bocanada de aire de la que se adueñó el Uchiha luego de tanto tiempo sumergido, fue la cosa más dulce que el muchacho hubiera probado en toda su vida; el roce de la mala hierba contra su mejilla, y a la que se aferraban sus dedos con ansiedad, podría compararlo con una tierna caricia materna. Aún así, la entumecida mente del moreno seguía en funcionamiento y no había olvidado su preciada tarea.

-L-las... flores -farfulló Sasuke entre cada tos, mientras un líquido caliente brotaba de su garganta. Esperaba que fuera sólo agua.

El moreno se dirigía a la figura agachada sobre él, cuyos contornos se tornaban más borrosos a cada momento, lo único claro en aquel juego de sombras eran los brillantes ojos azules que seguían clavados en los suyos.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Te estás muriendo, dattebayo?! -gritó Yama, sacudiendo al humano por los hombros. Comenzaba a creer que el chico de cabello negro estaba moribundo y ahora sufría alucinaciones-. ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo luego de todo lo que hice, teme! -le recriminó con rabia.

En medio del profundo dolor que se le había instalado en su pecho, y al borde la inconsciencia, Sasuke se permitió sonreír con prepotencia. Fuera del agua, la voz extraña era mucho más exasperante, con seguridad se trataba de la de un demonio idiota.

-H-hanatsuki... -consiguió decir el Uchiha con más claridad-. Hanatsuki...

El herbolario logró sentir la manera en que la lluvia caía con más suavidad sobre su frente, con la fuerza del aguacero aminorando, antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera, engulléndolo por completo.

**_~*S*&*N*~*~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~*~*S*&*N*~_**

Cuando Sasuke sintió la luz del sol golpearle la cara, no pudo evitar gruñir. Si se le olvidó cerrar las ventanas antes de acostarse, lo más seguro es que se hubiera quedado dormido preparando ungüentos e infusiones, y después de la tormenta de anoche al Uchiha no le extrañaría que se acabara resfriando como el idiota de Shikamaru... ¡La tormenta!

El joven herbolario abrió sus ojos de golpe, recordando los sucesos extraños luego de que cayera al río, sobre todo aquel desconocido chico rubio de mirada azul.

-Qué garras tan largas -murmuró el moreno, antes de que pudiera contener el comentario. Por instinto, elevó su brazo derecho, aquel al que se había sujetado el demonio para sacarlo del agua la primera vez. Un par de marcas le atravesaban la pálida piel-. ¿Fue real? -preguntó el Uchiha con incredulidad.

Todo aquello no debía de tratarse más que de un mal sueño muy vivido.

Con lentitud, ya que el curandero sentía que al mínimo movimiento cada rincón de su cuerpo protestaba de dolor, el muchacho logró sentarse. Se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre el duro suelo, cubriéndose con nada más que una gastada yukata. No recordaba haber pasado frío mientras dormía, así que el Uchiha no comprendía cómo había bastado para calentarlo semejante trozo de tela rígida.

Examinó con curiosidad el lugar donde se encontraba, que no parecía ser otra cosa que una cabaña abandonada, y a juzgar por el color rojo que predominaba en las vigas de madera que sostenían la habitación, bien podría tratarse de un antiguo templo. Aún así, el sitio se encontraba en un pésimo estado, las ventanas no eran más que amplios marcos de madera gastada sin cubierta alguna, y el techo poseía varios agujeros debido a los tablones podridos, por los que se colaba la luz del sol.

Y ahí, justo en la esquina mejor conservada del destruido cuarto, estaba la mochila de Sasuke, cubierta de capullos blancos.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó el moreno con voz ahogada, obligándose a ponerse de pie a pesar de sus dolencias. Sin muchas contemplaciones arrojó a un lado la ropa que le sirvió de manta, demasiado concentrado en las flores que tenía delante.

Sasuke no acababa de arrodillarse delante de su gastado bolso, cuando ya tenía entre sus manos un capullo, sujetado con delicadeza. Con la habilidad de un experto, el Uchiha arrancó uno de los delicados pétalos y lo lamió con cuidado. Sonrió al sentir la textura aterciopelada que se le atascaba en la lengua, justo como la hanatsuki poseía. De todas formas el moreno no quiso conformarse y masticó el pétalo, torciendo un poco la boca ante al sabor amargo, otra característica correcta de la flor que buscaba.

Dejándose llevar por un entusiasmo febril, el herbolario comenzó a recoger todas las flores, al tiempo que las contaba. ¡Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de júbilo cuando pasó de las cincuenta! Si mezclaba los pétalos triturados con algo de miel, lograría que el remedio durara más de un invierno, nunca se había permitido prepararlo de tal manera, con la poca cantidad de flores que conseguía cada primavera.

El Uchiha se encontraba revisando su bolso, soltando improperios ante las infusiones que no tenían remedio a causa de la lluvia pero luego desestimando los daños a causa del tesoro invaluable del que ahora era dueño, cuando un ruido a sus espaldas lo sobresalto. Temiendo ser atacado por un animal salvaje, como un oso o un lobo, el curandero se giro con lentitud, y la desconfianza creció al volverse y encontrarse con la habitación igual a como la había dejado.

O casi igual... Sasuke frunció el ceño al no encontrar la yukata de color blanco, se dedicó a buscar en todos los rincones del lugar, pero le fue imposible dar con ella, y cuando estaba por rendirse a la desesperación, el mismo ruido de antes se repitió a su derecha, fuera de la ventana más cercana. El Uchiha se arrojó contra el marco de madera, justo a tiempo para ver como una esponjosa cola rojiza se perdía tras una pared de piedra a medio destruir.

El recuerdo del chico rubio con aquellas colas de zorros, tan similar a la que veía ahora, provocó que los ojos de Sasuke se tornaran sombríos.

Decidido a acabar con el misterio, el Uchiha echó a correr detrás del animal, siguiendo el camino donde lo había visto la última vez. Atravesó varias habitaciones en diferentes estados de deterioro y dominadas en parte por unos matorrales espinosos, sirviéndose de guía con las apenas visibles huellas dejadas por el zorro sobre la suave tierra. Hubo un momento en que estuvo a punto de perderlo de vista, pero un gruñido al pie de un árbol seco le dijo por dónde ir.

Al rodear al tronco, con cierta dificultad ya que se encontraba incrustado entre de dos muros de roca, Sasuke se encontró en medio de un jardín tradicional que pedía cuidados a gritos. En el pasado, habían plantado varios cerezos y otros árboles que tuvieron agua suficiente para mantenerse con vida gracias al lago artificial construido en un costado del jardín. Aunque era evidente que hacía varias temporadas que nada daba frutos en aquel lugar.

Cobijados por las raíces del cerezo más alto, varios capullos blancos de hanatsuki se agitaban con la ligera brisa de la mañana, pero por una vez el herbolario no les prestaba atención. La mirada negra de Sasuke estaba clavada en la figura del zorro joven que se hallaba a unos cuantos pasos frente a las flores. El animal tenía el tallo de una de ellas entre los dientes y sus orejas se movieron de forma graciosa cuando detectó la presencia del moreno.

El Uchiha dio un paso en dirección al animal y de inmediato este le gruñó a modo de advertencia, con lo que el curandero se apresuró a detener todos sus movimientos. Cuando el zorro estuvo seguro de que Sasuke no seguiría caminando, dejó la hanatsuki sobre la hierba rala, lo más cerca del humano que se atrevía estar.

El herbolario esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el Uchiha con rudeza, como si el animal pudiera entenderlo-. ¿Debo creer que tú me salvaste la vida y me trajiste las flores?

Las orejas del pequeño zorro volvieron a moverse, como si dudara en qué hacer a continuación, antes de que de pronto le mostrara los dientes al curandero.

-¡Piensa lo que quieras, teme! -gruñó el zorro, agitando la cola que se asomaba detrás de su espalda. Entonces el animal desapareció en una voluta de humo rojo, mientras Sasuke caía al suelo por la impresión.

**_~*S*&*N*~*~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~*~*S*&*N*~_**

Para cuando Sasuke regreso a Konoha ya era pasado el medio día, y tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, no obstante, debajo de su brazo estaba sujetando su bolso con firmeza, llenó a rebosar de flores blancas. No había alcanzado a recolectarlas todas, aunque planeaba regresar por las restantes.

-Te dábamos por muerto -dijo Kizashi con picardía en la voz, a pesar del alivio que destilaba sus ojos. El Uchiha gruñó una descontenta respuesta inteligible, molesto por el tono de broma del Haruno y esquivando su mirada azul debido al recuerdo no muy agradable de otra del mismo color.

El hombre estaba sentado bajo un robusto roble, justo a la entrada de la aldea, con los brazos cruzados y una pipa en la mano izquierda que desprendía un olor a tabaco demasiado fuerte. El señor Haruno estaba a cargo junto a su esposa y su hija de la única posada de la aldea, puede que Konoha no fuera más que una aldea escondida en medio de un bosque rodeado de montañas, pero también cruzaba el camino principal, que luego de unos días de viaje llevaba a un puerto, y más adelante a la Capital. La familia Haruno vivía bien gracias a los viajeros que iban de paso.

-¿Qué haríamos si nuestro único sanador acaba muerto en medio del bosque? ¿Qué iba a pasar con mi querida Sakura? -preguntó Kizashi soltando una carcajada, para luego dale una profunda calada a su pipa.

-No soy sanador -respondió el moreno de mala gana, deteniéndose un momento delante del viejo-, y Sakura podría ir con el único verdadero que tenemos en la aldea para que le enseñe.

-Danzō no aceptaría enseñarle a mi hija, ni aunque le prometiera mi posada a cambio -masculló el hombre entre dientes, antes de escupir a un costado del camino-. ¿Y bien? ¿Donde estuviste toda la noche?

El Uchiha guardó un momento de silencio antes de responder, consciente de que la verdad sería una historia muy difícil de creer. Ni él mismo acababa de aceptar la realidad sucedida bajo la furiosa tormenta pasada.

-Me refugie en un templo viejo de la montaña -dijo Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿La montaña al norte, cruzando el río? -exclamó Kizashi con sorpresa, abriendo mucho los ojos-. Es el Templo Namikaze, hace tiempo que no sabía nada de él -murmuró con una expresión pensativa-. Debe estar cayéndose a pedazos -dijo al tiempo que recuperaba su sonrisa.

-Lo está -confirmó el Uchiha con un seco cabezazo-. ¿Invadí la casa de alguien? -preguntó el herbolario con la ceja alzada, algo incrédulo.

-Sí, pero en realidad no creo que le importe mucho -dijo el hombre, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, cubierta por una gruesa mata de pelo-. Podrías preguntárselo tú mismo -le propuso el viejo, sonriendo de una manera extraña.

-¿A quién? -lo cuestionó el Uchiha cauteloso, temiendo un engaño por parte del posadero.

-Uzumaki... Mito -dijo Kizashi, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes, y Sasuke maldijo para sí mismo-. Su familia estaba a cargo de ese templo, pero construyeron uno nuevo aquí, mucho antes de que se fundara Konoha. Creo que una vez me contaron la historia de porqué dejaron la montaña Namikaze, pero ahora no la recuerdo -añadió el viejo, agitando su mano con despreocupación.

-Iré a hablar con ella más tarde -dijo el moreno, el poco entusiasmo por la tarea que tenía delante era evidente en su voz. Kizashi soltó una carcajada que agrió a un más el humor del chico.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas así, muchacho? No le diré a Mito que dormiste bajo su destruido techo -aseguró el hombre, poniéndose de pie y palmeando la espalda de Sasuke.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la aldea, Sasuke con la intención de descansar de tan mala noche y Kizashi resignado a ayudar a su mujer con la posada que manejaban.

-No -respondió el moreno, con tal firmeza que sorprendió al anciano posadero-. Tendré que regresar, así que no me queda de otra que hacer una ofrenda al Templo Uzumaki -masculló con sarcasmo el herbolario.

-¿Cuál es tu interés en el viejo templo, Sasuke? -preguntó el Haruno, repentinamente serio-. Se cuentan historias extrañas del lugar.

En día cualquiera, la respuesta del Uchiha hubiera sido escupida con sarcasmo, pero en vista de los últimos acontecimientos lo mejor sería responder de forma cautelosa. El moreno no quería que su aventura del río acabara en boca de todo el pueblo.

-Encontré plantas medicinales en él -le contó el moreno, sacando de su bolso una de sus preciadas hanatsuki para mostrársela al posadero, quien no se mostró muy impresionado-. En Konoha no he podido cultivarlas, pero quizás pueda hacerlo en el templo.

-Cualquier cultivo necesita cuidados -le recordó Kizashi, como si Sasuke tuviera necesidad de que se lo dijera. El prolongado silencio del herbolario fue toda la respuesta que el hombre necesito para saber lo que el Uchiha planeaba-. Quieres quedarte en el templo.

-Solo por algunos días -confirmó el Uchiha, como si no se tratara de gran cosa.

-Lo suficiente para cuidar de tus preciadas plantas -rezongó Kizashi, pasándose una mano por el rostro envejecido.

El hombre se sentía cansado solo de imaginar los gritos que soltaría su hija con la noticia. El muchacho Uchiha no era de los jóvenes más conversadores de la villa, prefería pasar su tiempo encerrado en su casa para preparar sus brebajes. Si ahora se mudaba al templo de la montaña Namikaze habría temporadas en las que no le verían ni el pelo.

-Lo suficiente para cuidar de mis preciadas plantas -repitió el moreno con un resoplido disgustado.

-No me convence -opinó el viejo, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos de golpe, y al Haruno no le quedo de otra más que imitarlo. Cuando el chico clavó su furiosa mirada oscura en el posadero, el hombre tuvo que recordarse que el muchacho delante de él había dejado de ser niño, ahora era un persona adulta, que quizás creció demasiado rápido debido a las tragedias en su vida.

-No necesito que lo haga -dijo el Uchiha con rudeza, para luego reanudar su camino, sin detenerse a observar si el hombre lo seguía-. Aprecio mucho lo que has hecho por mí, Kizashi, pero no eres mi padre.

El hombre negó tristemente con la cabeza, antes de alcanzar al joven con sus largas zancadas.

-Pero podría terminar siendo tu suegro -exclamó el posadero, recuperando su buen humor y soltando una carcajada al notar el estremecimiento desagradable que recorrió la espalda de Sasuke. No se sintió ofendido, Kizashi conocía de primera mano el fuerte carácter de su hija, heredado de su querida esposa.

Ninguno de los dos hombres notó la sombra encapuchada que los seguía a una distancia prudente, con una mano en el pecho tratando de controlar el temor que sentía, ya que estaba a punto de introducirse en el territorio prohibido que era la aldea humana.

* * *

><p>Uzuki es el mes de abril en el calendario tradicional japonés; es el mes del conejo o también el mes de la Deutzia crenata, una planta con flores, la mayoría de color blanco, aunque también pueden ser de color rosado o rojizo.<p>

**No puedo creer que haya cometido el error tonto de borrar la actualización en vez de publicarlo, por suerte encontré una copia que me había enviado Hibari en las descargas de mi computadora u.ú Se acerca fin de semestre, cosa que amo y odio, odio porque nos cargan la mano, y amo porque ya, es el final, se acerca la temporada en que pudo dormirme hasta hincharme como foca y dormir todo el día... como foca -inserte risa de morsa boba aquí- En fin espero que les haya gustado la pequeña actualización y que disfruten la historia C: No hagan caso a la siguiente frase, repito, la verán seguido porque es una apuesta que perdí por el final de Naruto. Yo aposte por Sasuke sería Hokage. Bitch Uchiha! Lo único que pido que hagas en la vida (aparte de complacer a Naruto) y no lo consigues -.- **

**Se que siempre he dicho que lo odio... pero la verdad es que yo, Zaphyrla Fathum Zula, amo a Uchiha Sasuke. **

**Reviews contestados: **

**Hagane Yuuki:** El fanfic del que hablaba, por si no lo recuerdas es "Nieve en la montaña", fue un especial de Navidad y se encuentra terminado. Espero que hayas descansado bien, viva el SasuNaru, ¡y gracias por la inspiración! Zaludos, Zaphy ;)

**Luna1986:** Espero que este primer capítulo propiamente dicho sea de tu agrado, y me encantaría saber que te pareció. Zaludos, Zaphy ;)

**Saku-Aya:** Hello, my dear~~ ¿Cómo estás ti también? Siempre será un amargado, de aquí hasta otra vida, excepto cuando es todo un casanova (?) Es que Yama es todo un zorrito curioso y Kawa, como tiene ya más experiencia con los humanos, está harto de ellos x3 En realidad el detalle de las collares tiene significado, pero no es un gran detalle para la historia, aunque tienes razón, se dará a conocer en los próximos capítulos C: Gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de leer mi historia, y todavía más, por dejarme un bello comentario. Con amor, Zaphyrla~~ :D

**Jashin-Sama:** Gracias C: Si, perdón por irme de AY, pero la verdad ya no me encontraba cómoda ahí, y además es algo difícil manejar dos cuentas diferentes, más que nada por el tiempo. En fin, espero que me sigas leyendo, si es que te siguen gustando mis historias n.n Zaludos, Zaphy ;)

**Zanzamaru:** Ojala se muera el teme... Bueno, sabes que no lo hará porque entonces se acaba la historia x3 Gracias por leerme desde hace mucho y seguir comentando, Zanza. Zaludos, Zaphy ;)

**Sapphir Kyuubi:** Sapphir, querida, te amo ._. Pero me alegra que no puedas ver donde me paso tus amenazas x3 Ahora que cuidadito con que sigas diciéndome cosas, porque mi venganza será terrible, solo espera un par de días y verás e_e Gracias por ti review. Con cariño, Zaphy ;)

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** ¡Todo es mejor en la versión larga! Oh, yeah! xD Solo tienes que ver la película del Hobbit (amo la película, porque amo el libro, y no me importa si no es por completo fiel, tiene su encanto). Kiba es un tanto amargado, tal vez necesita un Shino que lo castigue (?) o una Hinata que lo mime (?), no sé, todavía no me decido x3 Gracias por tu review, y espero que también haya sido de tu agrado la actualización. Zaludos, Zaphy ;)

**Kuroi Yukie:** Más que seguir en donde el otro terminó, este muestra cómo llegamos a ese punto de ambos chicos viviendo en la montaña Kiba la tiene tanto rencor a los humanos porque puede ._. Así de sencillo x3 Na, ya lo dirá él mismo después :) Jojojojojo -inserte risa de Santa Claus asesino aquí- Gracias por comentar, Kuroi, ya era hora. Con amor, Zaphyrla ;)

_**Próxima Actualización: 24 de Noviembre**_

**Zaludos, ****Zaphy ;)**


	3. Capítulo 2, Satsuki

**Resumen: **Uchiha Sasuke queda atrapado bajo una fuerte tormenta y la crecida del río termina arrastrándolo hasta casi ahogarlo. Salva la vida gracias a que es rescatado por un hermoso chico de inusual cabello rubio, aunque de largas y afiladas garras. Betareader: Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

><p><strong>"El amor verdadero es como los fantasmas: todos hablan de él, pero pocos lo han visto". <strong>

**Dicho popular.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto y TV Tokyo. No lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**Capítulo beteado por Hibari Kyouya, ¡muchas gracias por tu ayuda! :D**

**Capítulo 2. Satsuki**

**Advertencias: **

OoC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Long Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a :<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke seguía con el pecho bastante adolorido gracias a su aventura en el río, a pesar de que habían transcurrido varios días luego de la tormenta. La larga caminata de regreso a la aldea no había sido precisamente relajante para el herbolario, pero era demasiado obvio que no podía permanecer más tiempo entre las ruinas del templo Namikaze. Además la conversación con el viejo Kizashi no dejaba de provocar una mueca de molestia en el rostro del Uchiha, la mirada desaprobadora del posadero no era sino una muestra del gran alboroto que provocaría en el pueblo la futura mudanza que estaba planeando. El hombre ya se imaginaba los chismorreos de las condenadas ancianas desdentadas, ¡malditos aldeanos entrometidos! No es como si Sasuke deseara convertirse en ermitaño, sólo serían un par de días por vez, durante las estaciones buenas.<p>

Aunque el Uchiha no deseaba levantarse para poder recuperar sus fuerzas, se vio obligado a partir de nuevo antes de que amaneciera, con la tarea en mente de comprar algo de miel a los Kamizuru. En los pensamientos del curandero, sus dolencias podrían esperar otro día más, pero las hanatsuki que tanto le costara recolectar no llegarían al final de la noche. La engreída de Suzumebachi le había vendido el viscoso liquido ámbar a un precio muy elevado, ya que la mujer podría no tener tanto oro como otros aldeanos, pero lo que si poseía era una salud de hierro, y se enorgullecía de pregonar en voz muy alta de que nunca había necesitado ni pediría jamás de los servicios del herbolario.

El sol ya se encontraba en su punto más alto cuando Sasuke pudo por fin emprender el camino de regreso a su choza, comenzando a fastidiarse de la gente que lo detenía a cada tanto, para saludarlo aunque tuvieran que soportar su hosco gesto, y por supuesto, para preguntarle por las más variadas dolencias que pudieran sufrir. Incluso con eso, el Uchiha no dejaba de ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por ello una tensa discusión en medio de la calle, a poca distancia de su destino, atrajo de inmediato la atención del moreno, se trataba de dos voces masculinas, una seca y enfadada que se sobreponía a otra más débil, las cuales amortiguaban un poco el sonido de unos pasos suaves a las espaldas del curandero.

El Uchiha tuvo que contener las ganas de escupir al suelo cuando distinguió la rígida figura de Shimura Danzō, envuelta en varias capas de tela negra sin adorno alguno y apoyada con la firmeza de una montaña sobre el pulido bastón que usaba desde que llegara al pueblo. Una sonrisa con algo de malignidad surgió en los labios de Sasuke al observar las vendas de impecable lino blanco que rodeaban la cabeza del hombre, hasta cubrir por completo el costado derecho de su rostro. Danzo podría usar las más costosas telas, la plata más fina o incluso un casco de hierro, pero nada cambiaría el hecho de que le faltaba un ojo.

Pero toda la satisfacción que el curandero pudo llegar a sentir se esfumó en cuando notó quien era la persona a la que Danzō le cerraba el paso, a cuyos pies descansaba un pesado saco llenó de arroz.

-Lo siento, pero ya le dije que no puedo vendérselo -dijo Shikamaru, en un tono que evidenciaba que no lo decía por primera vez. El chico todavía lucía algo pálido, pero no parecía tener otra dificultad para mantenerse en pie aparte de los continuados bostezos que soltaba-. Es para Sasuke, y mi viejo...

-Me interesa, chico -lo interrumpió el avejentado hombre, acompañando sus palabras de un marcado golpe en el suelo con su bastón. El chico Nara apartó con incomodidad la mirada de su cara cubierta-. Te pagare el doble de lo que te ofreció el herbolario por el arroz.

-Pero Sasuke no lo compró, mi viejo se lo debe -intento explicarle el más joven de nuevo, pero Danzō no se dejó convencer-. Tenemos más sacos en casa, si quiere mi viejo puede traérselo -propuso el muchacho, quien a pesar de sentirse intimidado por la presencia del Shimura no estaba dispuesto a cargar en una segunda ocasión semejante peso sobre su espalda.

No, para Shikamaru la obsesión que tuviera Danzō con el arroz de su padre, solo era problema de su padre. Además, él seguía convaleciente y debería dormir el resto del día para recuperarse.

-Yo quiero ese saco -replicó el anciano Danzō con lentitud, dejando salir su voz en un áspero siseo. Al tiempo que hablaba el hombre alzó la mano en la que sostenía el bastón y por un momento el Nara temió que lo usara para golpearlo, pero el Shimura se limitó a empujar el fardo con la punta de la madera-. Quiero este, y no aceptare otro.

Fue entonces que Sasuke considero oportuno intervenir.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó el Uchiha, mientras se echaba la mochila por encima del hombro, y apoyaba la mano que tenía libre sobre su cadera.

En un principio Danzō no pareció darle importancia a la llegada del herbolario, aunque por su parte, Shikamaru de inmediato soltó un suspiro de alivio que fastidió en sobremanera a Sasuke. Con movimientos pausados, el viejo hombre bajo su bastón y mediante un estudiado acto se dio la vuelta para ignorar a los jóvenes; el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza al darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo Danzō no se alejó mucho de donde se encontraban, seguramente deseando enterarse de cómo se resolvía el asunto.

-No deberías estar de pie, echaras a perder todo mi trabajo de anoche -le gruñó el curandero al Nara, mientras el chico se echaba sobre su espalda el fardo de arroz-. Le advertí a Yoshino que no me llamara para cuidarte de nuevo, que hagas estupideces no es mi problema -dijo Sasuke a modo de reclamo.

A Shikamaru le dio la impresión de que no importaba cuanto pagara su padre, si volvía a enfermarse a causa de algo que el herbolario considerara una estupidez, no lo atendería ni aunque se estuviera muriendo en la misma puerta de su casa. Ya podía escuchar al moreno mascullar algo similar a un "Se lo tiene merecido".

-Yo no quería venir -se apresuró a alegar el muchacho de cabello castaño, y el Uchiha no tuvo ninguna duda de que así era. La holgazanería de Shikamaru había causado verdaderas guerras en casa de los Nara-. Mi madre me mandó a cumplir con el encargo del viejo.

-Adelántate y déjalo en mi casa -le ordenó Sasuke sin muchas contemplaciones, señalando la dirección con la cabeza. No quería perder más de su valioso tiempo escuchando las quejas del otro chico sobre lo autoritaria y mandona que era su madre.

El Nara tuvo la tentación de decirle al herbolario que ya que su choza se encontraba tan cerca, bien podría llevar el saco de arroz por sí mismo. Varios motivos lo hicieron desistir. En primera, los granos de cereal que llevaba cargando ya se le incrustaban de manera dolorosa en la espalda, pero más que nada, la mirada envenenada que Sasuke le mandó al viejo Shimura provocó que un desagradable escalofrío bajara por su columna. Shikamaru todavía recordaba con claridad lo sucedido años atrás entre aquellos hombres, la primera vez que lo escuchó por su padre había devuelto el estómago por la impresión.

-Los últimos años no has dejado de competir conmigo, pero lo de hace un momento ya es ridículo -dijo entonces Sasuke, en voz bastante alta, e importándole muy poco quien pudiera escucharlo en la calle. A juzgar por los variados chillidos femeninos que surgieron, a más de una vieja chismosa de la aldea le llegaron sus palabras.

Una media sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó por el rostro del Uchiha al notar la manera en que los agarrotados dedos de Danzō se aferraban a la gastada madera de su bastón. La furia que emanaba del anciano era palpable, pero, para decepción del curandero, el orgullo del Shimura impidió que el hombre se diera la vuelta y le diera a Sasuke la satisfacción de ver su rostro desencajado.

-¿Competir con un mocoso huérfano como tú? -escupió con desprecio Danzō, provocando que los ojos negros de Sasuke se ampliaran debido a la ira-. Soy un sanador estudiado en la Ciudad Capital, un verdadero médico, y un recaudador de impuestos del Señor Feudal. No necesito competir con chico que recoge hierbas en el bosque -añadió hastiado el viejo, para luego mandarle una mirada al Uchiha por encima del hombro.

-El chico que recoge hierbas en el bosque te desplazó -le echó en cara el curandero, disfrutando de la rapidez con la que el rostro de Danzō se ensombrecía-. ¿Quién fue el ultimo enfermo que acudió contigo? -susurró Sasuke con altivez.

-No he acabado contigo, muchacho -advirtió el anciano en un murmullo rabioso, al tiempo que comenzaba a andar-. Un día cobrare todas las deudas que tienes conmigo -prometió Danzō, mientras el golpeteo seco de su bastón contra el camino se perdía entre las calles de la aldea.

El herbolario permaneció inmóvil por un momento, hasta que estuvo seguro de que el Shimura se hubiera perdido de vista. Sólo en una ocasión había subestimado al cobrador de impuestos, un simple error por el que tuvo que pagar un precio demasiado alto. Frunciendo el entrecejo, y no por primera vez, el Uchiha se prometió que no dejaría que pasara lo mismo.

Justo antes de llegar a su casa, el curandero dio un giro repentino en el camino, ocultándose detrás de un viejo muro de madera que sus constructores habían abandonado antes de terminar. Desde que saliera de con los Kamizuru, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que tenía un perseguidor, pero dado que este mantenía una distancia prudente no había surgido la oportunidad de encararlo.

La sencilla cabaña donde vivía el Uchiha era de las últimas del poblado, además se encontraba algo alejada del resto. A los que gustaban de los chismes les encantaba murmurar que también era la más cercana al cementerio, y que ese era el motivo por el que el herbolario la había construido en aquel lugar. Ahora era el sitio idóneo para que el moreno sorprendiera a la persona que lo seguía.

Una sombra se proyectó en el camino y entonces Sasuke estiró su brazo con rapidez para sujetar al desconocido por la ropa. El curandero se quedó un instante sin habla cuando fue evidente que su perseguidor podría ser muchas cosas, pero no era humano.

-¡Suéltame! -chilló el demonio rubio, para luego hacer ademán de morder la mano que lo sometía. El Uchiha se apartó con ligereza antes de que consiguiera su propósito.

El moreno dio un paso hacia atrás cuando de pronto el chico de los cuernos desapareció con un estallido, en medio de una nube de humo escarlata. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que ahora se encontraba encaramado en la cima del destruido muro de madera, separado un buen techo del herbolario. Las esponjosas colas del demonio estaban tiesas, haciendo evidente lo amenazado que se sentía su dueño.

-¿Por qué me seguiste? -se atrevió a espetarle el Uchiha, cruzándose de brazos.

Aunque la situación no dejaba de ser extraña, ahora que lo veía por segunda vez, Sasuke se sentía menos impresionado por la apariencia del rubio. De hecho, en el momento que lo tuvo más cerca, cayó en cuenta de que su altura sobrepasaba a la del demonio.

-¡Contesta, maldición! ¡¿Por qué carajos me seguiste?! -exigió saber de nuevo el moreno, comenzando a perder la paciencia ante el prolongado silencio del muchacho trepado en la pared.

El rubio se mordió los labios, y Sasuke se sorprendió de que no brotara sangre de ellos a causa de los largos colmillos, al mismo tiempo que el muchacho cabeceaba ligeramente de un costado a otro. El chico parecía indeciso de abrir la boca, ni siquiera parecía convencido de que encontrarse frente al herbolario fuera correcto.

-No le digas a nadie -murmuró al final, causando que surgiera una mueca de extrañeza en el rostro del Uchiha.

-¿Qué no diga qué cosa? -demandó saber el curandero, cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

El demonio no se semejaba en nada a los espíritus malévolos que aparecían en los cuentos que su hermano mayor Itachi le contaba para asustarlo, no sólo lo había salvado en la crecida del río sino que cumplió su encargo de buscar las flores. Sasuke esperaría que se comiera su corazón a cambio de los favores prestados, para conservar su vida eterna o alguna tontería así.

-¡No le digas a nadie, dattebayo! -gritó entonces el chico de los ojos azules, arañando con nerviosismo la vieja madera sobre la que estaba apoyado. La tabla astillada cedió con facilidad ante sus largas uñas-. ¡No le digas a nadie que me has visto!

Su respuesta no hizo más que aumentar el desconcierto del moreno, quien comenzaba a dudar de la inteligencia del muchacho.

-¿Sólo me seguiste por eso? ¡Eres un idiota! -contestó Sasuke con cierta rudeza, provocando que el demonio por poco cayera del muro debido a la impresión. Por lo visto ningún humano le había hablado de aquella manera antes-. ¿Cómo crees que me vería la gente si se enteraran que me salvó una criatura como tú? -lo cuestionó incrédulo el Uchiha.

El rostro del demonio se enrojeció un poco en las mejillas, quizás avergonzado de que no se hubiera ocurrido semejante posibilidad, lo que le causó cierta gracia al Uchiha. El herbolario jamás había escuchado acerca de que las malvadas criaturas de la noche pudieran ruborizarse, el simple pensamiento resultaba ridículo. El tenebroso demonio tenía cierto encanto.

-Solo... no le digas a nadie que me viste -murmuró insistente el rubio.

-¿Qué vi que cosa, usuratonkachi? -dijo el Uchiha con marcado sarcasmo-. Ni siquiera sé lo que eres.

Tal vez fue el insulto, pero algo hizo que el demonio reaccionara. Un brillo rojo surgió en el fondo de la mirada del muchacho, que le recordó con desagrado al herbolario que el ser que tenía enfrente no era humano al fin y al cabo. El rubio desapareció en la nube de humo escarlata a la que Sasuke ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse, y el lugar quedo en silencio durante un momento, hasta que una sobrecogedora sensación le indicó al curandero que la presencia sobrenatural ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-Mi nombre es Yama -susurró el demonio rubio, demasiado cerca del oído de Sasuke, para que después el silencio surgiera otra vez.

El curandero tardó un poco de tiempo en recuperarse de la impresión, pero cuando lo logró, el gesto despectivo por el que tanto lo conocían los aldeanos volvía a estar en su lugar.

-Que nombre más estúpido... .-masculló el Uchiha entre dientes, al tiempo que volvía a caminar en dirección a su casa. Por alguna razón, Sasuke sentía que el nombre no le quedaba al demonio rubio.

**_~*S*&*N*~*~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~*~*S*&*N*~_**

En medio del bosque, bajo un oscuro cielo sin luna, una aparición fantasmal tuvo lugar. Un repentino viento agitó las copas de los árboles, levantado un extraño polvo blanco del suelo que con lentitud comenzó a tomar forma. En primer lugar surgieron los pálidos huesos del esqueleto, empezando por el cráneo hasta llegar a las rodillas; en ningún momento pudo verse algo semejante a unos pies. Sobre el esqueleto aparecieron los músculos fibrosos, que no tardaron en cubrirse de piel lívida. También un lustroso cabello negro cubrió toda la cabeza, alargándose incluso por debajo de las caderas, al mismo tiempo que los ojos lechosos y sin pupila del espectro se abrieron al fin.

Tres fuegos fatuos, de un pálido color azul, rodearon la figura del espíritu de la mujer, acompañándola en su camino, y con cada paso que la aparición daba, el resto de los sonidos nocturnos entre los matorrales se apagaban. El espectro avanzaba con lentitud, deteniéndose a cada tanto, como si necesitara recordar el camino que debía seguir.

Ninguna tela cubría el cuerpo desnudo del espectro, revelando las delicadas curvas de una jovencita. No había obligación de prenda alguna, esa noche Shi **(1)** guiaría al alma de un viejo lobo a la tenebrosa tierra de los muertos, y los animales no necesitaban mortaja. Se trataba de una tarea que le podría haber encomendado a cualquiera de sus hi-no-tama **(2)**, pero otra fuerza sobrenatural estaba interviniendo con su misión sobre la tierra.

Aunque sus ojos ciegos no pudieran verla, una sonrisa se esparció por el rostro pálido del espectro cuando una cueva apareció de pronto frente a ella. Shi podía sentir las almas que habitaban en aquel lugar, sobre todo aquel espíritu moribundo que la llamaba con sus lamentos; tampoco le pasaron desapercibidos los toscos ofuda **(3)** que se encontraban a la entrada.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Kiba-kun -dijo Shi mientras entraba en la cueva. Uno de los fuegos fatuos que la acompañaba se restregó de manera juguetona contra su mejilla-. Ni siquiera las escrituras sagradas pueden detener a la Muerte.

Un gruñido de advertencia desde el sitio más apartado del lugar detuvo el avance de la aparición, aullidos sollozantes le hicieron eco, en un pobre intento por detener al demonio.

-¡No me jodas! -bramó Kawa, para luego lanzarse sobre la temblorosa figura de Shi-. ¡Y ya te dije que no me llames por ese estúpido nombre, cosa!

Antes de que el demonio del río pudiera tocar la incompleta imagen de Hinata, el hi-no-tama que se hallaba justo a los pies del espectro saltó hacia el frente, al tiempo que deformaba su inofensiva imagen redondeada en la gigantesca figura de un ogro con la piel roja, que sostenía en su mano izquierda un pesado garrote de hierro. La criatura empujó a Kawa por el cuello, estampándolo contra la pared del fondo. La jauría de lobos no tardó mucho en reunirse alrededor del muchacho castaño, lamiendo el rostro de su amigo para demostrar su preocupación.

-¡T-tora-kun! ¡No... n-no era necesario! -gimió Shi con preocupación, cubriéndose la boca usando las manos. Al instante, el ogro rojo volvió a su forma anterior, y se acurrucó contra el cuello de la chica, de la misma manera en la que lo haría una mascota arrepentida por una mala acción-. K-kiba-kun... Lo siento, te aseguro que no era su intención -murmuró el espectro, al tiempo que flotaba hacia donde había caído Kawa y extendía una mano hacia él.

-¡No me toques! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí, cosa! -le gritó el demonio del río, apartando el amable gesto de Shi. Los dedos de la muerte se desvanecieron en el aire, solo para volver a tomar solidez segundos después-. ¡Y te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Kiba!

El chico castaño se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo, y se apretó contra la inerte figura que había tratado de proteger todo el tiempo. El enorme lobo de pelaje blanco apenas si abrió los ojos ante el gesto de Kawa. Aunque Hinata no pudo apreciar nada de la escena que tenía delante debido a su ceguera, no era una situación extraña para ella. Los mortales sabían que tarde o temprano llegaba su hora de partir, los demonios no entendían la muerte ni la aceptaban.

-Es su tiempo, Kiba... Kawa-kun. Sé que le tienes mucho cariño a Akamaru-kun, pero ha vivido muchos años y ha llegado su momento de partir al Yomi **(4)** -murmuró Shi, deslizándose lo más cerca del muchacho que pudo. De haber tenido pies, la chica se habría arrodillado a su lado-. Yo tampoco tengo elección.

-¿¡Entonces por qué no te llevaste mejor el alma de ese maldito humano?! -le reclamó el demonio del río con voz dolida, sumergiendo su rostro en el pelo del lobo-. ¡Seguro no lo hiciste por Yama!

-¡K-kiba-kun...! ¡E-es decir, K-kawa-kun! -exclamó avergonzado el espectro, llevándose ambas manos al rostro como si en realidad fuera capaz de ruborizarse-. E-es verdad que N-naruto-kun me cae muy bien, p-pero... pero... ¡Y-yo tampoco intervine en eso...! F-fue... ¡Fue...!

-Es tu hora, ¿verdad, Akamaru? -la interrumpió el chico, pero dirigiéndose a su viejo amigo canido. Las manos del demonio se deslizaron con suavidad por el pelaje del animal, y en respuesta un gemido apagado escapo de las fauces del lobo-. No quiero dejarte ir, compañero.

-Kiba-kun -lo llamó Shi, con un gesto de seriedad en su rostro que no había tenido hasta entonces-. Puedo permitir que Akamaru-kun se quede contigo, si eso es lo que quieres -la propuesta del espíritu provocó que Kawa levantara el rostro de golpe, mostrando que unas cuantas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas-. Puedo evitar que muera, más no puedo curar su cuerpo. ¿Dejarías que Akamaru-kun viviera en un eterno dolor? -preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa apenada, consciente de la respuesta que le daría el demonio.

El chico de cabello castaño negó lentamente con la cabeza, y se mordió los labios con fuerza al notar que los ojos de Akamaru comenzaban a cerrarse, mientras su atenuada respiración disminuía todavía más. Entonces Shi extendió sus manos, con lo que una delicada neblina blanca surgió del cuerpo del lobo, concentrándose sobre sus palmas hasta que la muchacha tuvo flotando sobre ellas a otro fuego fatuo.

-Cuidare bien de él -prometió Hinata con buen ánimo, al tiempo que su figura se alzaba y comenzaba a flotar en dirección a la entrada de la cueva.

-Te lo encargo -murmuró Kawa con voz apagada, sin apartar la mirada de todo lo que quedaba del paso de Akamaru por el mundo-. ¡Cosa! -llamó de pronto a Shi, antes de que ella desapareciera. El espectro lució algo deprimido por el apodo que el demonio usaba, pero no quejó-. ¿Por qué me llamas Kiba? Un demonio no tiene padres que le pongan nombre -dijo el chico-. Soy el demonio del río, así que Kawa es como me dicen los humanos que me han visto.

La pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa al espíritu, porque sus ojos vacíos se abrieron en sobre manera. En todas las estaciones que llevaba de conocer a Kawa, nunca le había cuestionado algo semejante. Puedo que tuviera que ver con la reciente muerte de su amigo. Aún así, las siguientes palabras de Shi fueron pronunciadas con cuidado, de lo contrario podría abrir heridas viejas que causarían la locura de un demonio.

-¿Cómo te sientes cuando te llamó Kiba-kun? -comenzó diciendo Hinata, agachando la cabeza con pesadumbre, entretanto el aludido giraba su rostro hacia ella.

-Duele... -respondió Kawa en un susurro, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Al mismo tiempo, y como respondiendo a sus palabras, Shi se llevó una mano a su blanco cuello. Apenas por instante, lo que dura un parpadeo, Kiba creyó contemplar como la sangre brotaba copiosa de la garganta del espectro, aunque todo paso tan rápido que no estuvo seguro de lo que había visto.

-A mí también -dijo el espíritu, acompañando su voz con una ligera sonrisa, para extrañeza del muchacho-, cuando te pido que me llames Hinata.

-¿Entonces por qué...? -farfulló Kiba, comenzando a molestarse.

-Porque aunque duela también me dan ganas de sonreír -contestó Shi con sinceridad, mientras si figuraba se esfumaba en medio de la noche, volviendo a ser el polvo del que había surgido en primer lugar. A pesar de eso, el sonido que brotaba de sus labios no perdió fuerza en ningún momento-, y en mi pecho casi puedo siento un corazón que late.

**つづく**

* * *

><p>Satsuki es el mes de mayo en el calendario tradicional japonés. Es el mes rápido o solamente quinto mes.<p>

**(1) **Shi: cuatro o también muerte. Por superstición la palabra no se pronuncia, es por eso que Kiba llama "cosa" a Hinata.

**(2)** Hi-no-tama: fuegos fatuos, son espíritus malignos de muertos u otros seres sobrenaturales que intentan desviar a los viajeros del camino. Según la creencia japonesa son almas de los recién fallecidos tomando forma de una llama fantasmal.

**(3)** Ofuda: escrituras shintoístas santificadas.

**(4)** Yomi es la palabra japonesa para el Inframundo en que criaturas horribles protegen la salida.

**Zaludos**

**Zaphy**

**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le. **


	4. MENSAJE ESPECIAL

Bien, es la quinta vez que intento escribir esto, y necesite de una pausa para bañarme y buscar el café más cargado del planeta, para que las emociones no me ganaran.

No soy la mejor persona del mundo, ni tengo el mejor carácter, sobre todo en las mañanas, Kuroi, que vivió conmigo, lo sabe mejor que nadie (hablo y me muevo dormida, creo que la amenace un par de veces, y no es la primera vez que pasa). Tampoco soy la estudiante más responsable de mi escuela, mis compañeros y maestros lo saben mejor que nadie. Tampoco soy la fanficker más aplicada del fandom, ustedes que me leen lo saben, les he quedado mal varias veces con las fechas de actualización.

Con todo, escribir siempre ha sido una mis prioridades desde que empecé, tanto que mis historias sin finalizar, las he postergado, sí, pero nunca se me ha pasado por la mente dejarlas sin acabar. He pensado seguirlas, quizás cuando acabe mi carrera, o ya que tenga un horario fijo y no el enredo de quebrados que son las clases en la universidad (odio los horarios salteados, no me importaría salir tarde si mi horario fuera corrido). Aún así nunca me he dicho a mí misma: desechémoslas de una vez. Quiero ver las historias terminadas, y más importante, quiero que ustedes las vean terminadas.

Este año ha sido horrible para mí, por varios motivos, entre la escuela y enredos familiares. No tiene caso gastar más tiempo con eso. Pero entre todo el ser fanficker siempre ha sido motivo de aliento, recibía un comentario, y me daba ánimos para escribir, aunque fuera un par de párrafos o unas cuantas líneas. Incluso tengo un cuaderno, una libreta y un portafolios (este es nuevo, me lo regalo Lanny en mi visita al D.F.), llenos con mis proyectos actuales. Kuroi se burlaba de mi por lo bien organizado que estaba mi calendario para actualizar, mientras que el de la escuela estaba todo rayado y mal hecho, al aventón.

El punto de los metros de pergamino con los que acabó de marearlos, es que no se vale que una persona copie tu trabajo, solamente porque "alguien tenga la idea para continuarlo, pero no pueda guardar la historia en ningún dispositivo". He tratado de seguir escribiendo regularmente, viviendo sola, con todo lo que ello implica, queriendo sacar adelante mi último año de universidad, de la carrera de medicina por si alguien le interesa, y para rematarla tener que llevar el tratamiento de una tuberculosis pulmonar que va a durar más de seis meses.

A ustedes no tengo por qué molestarlos con mis problemas personales, el fandom es un lugar donde todos nos relajamos de los ajetreos de la vida diaria, pero cuando me queje por el plagio, algunas personas me dijeron que como yo dejo mochas sus vidas, ustedes buscan la manera de completarlas. Quiero dejar en claro que me sentí como una completa basura con esos comentarios. No sé, esperaba un poco más de apoyo por parte de las personas que me leen...

Así que con su perdón, por recomendación de mis betas, Hibari Kyouya y Kino Shirase (y creo que también de mi doctor), voy a tomarme un tiempo para dedicarme a la escuela y cuidar de mi salud. Lamento dejar mochas sus vidas otra vez. Planeó regresar ya que acabe el tratamiento de la TB, en cuatro meses.

Detalles del plagio:

El fanfic que me plagiaron del fandom de Naruto. Mi historia se llama Lost Memory, y la tengo en pausa. La otra chica la llamó Recuerdos ausentes, con el mismo resumen, copiando y pegando el primer capítulo, cada palabra y coma igual, con la cuenta de naru-fan-chan, en la página de AY, donde apenas hace un mes o dos acaba de cerrar mi cuenta.

Intente comunicarme con la chica por facebook, no respondió, y en los comentarios del plagio, mi primer mensaje no lo contestó, el segundo sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Para todos los que semanifiestan en contra de lo del fic de zaphyrla, sí es un copypaste y lo puse de acuerdo a la idea que había tenido de continuarlo. Por motivos de viaje no puedo andar guardando la historia en ningun dispositivo, por lo que la publique para poder temerlo cuando llegue por fin a casa. No, no lo voy a dejar de este modo porque se perfectamente que esta historia no me pertenece.<strong>

**A los 3 dias de ver esta pelicula, me tope con el fic y para no quedarme con las ganas -porque el de zaphyrla no se encuentra finalizado- decidi realizar mi propia versión. No, no voy a quitar el fic porque planeo hacer mi propia adaptación de la película ultilizando los personajes de Sasuke y Naruto. Sí, en unos dias el primer capitulo ya estará redactado de acuerdo a lo que yo deseo adaptar y podre continuar con el fic.**

**Repito, esta es solo una manera de que la idea no se me vaya, no planeo dejarlo de este modo. Un beso a todos, disculpen las molestias, solo eran 3 dias y no creí que habría tanta gente arenandose por ello.**

* * *

><p>1er mensaje de Zaphyrla: <em>Te exijo que borres mi historia.<em> No hubo respuesta.

2do mensaje de Zaphyrla: _Tengo mis dudas, ¿el fic va o no a quedar de ese modo? Borra mi historia._ Respuesta de naru-fan-chan: **No, no va a quedar de ese modo. Si, si lo borrare cuando tenga mi laptop y pueda subir mi capitulo.**

Estoy esperando que esta persona elimine mi historia, así como una disculpa, para mí y las personas que siguen mi fanfic.

**Hibari Kyouya: Si tienen alguna queja me las dicen a mí.. y que por mi parte los veré ardiendo en mi infierno personal.**

**Kino Shirase: Si quieren que escriba sin parar que envíen dinero para que contratar una maid.**

No lo dicen en serio, es una manera de hablar -.- Nos vemos en abril (?). Mi facebook, y el de mis betas está en mi perfil. Zaludos, Zaphyrla.


End file.
